pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Regirock
| textcolor=#FF6600| name='Regirock'| jname=(レジロック Regirock)| image=377Regirock.png| ndex=377| evofrom=None| evointo=None| gen=Generation III| pronun= REDGE-ee-rock | hp=80| atk=100| def=200| satk=50| sdef=100| spd=50| total=580| species=Rock Peak Pokémon| type= | height=5'07"| weight=507.1 lbs.| weight=507.1 lbs. (230.0kg)| ability=Clear Body| color='Brown'| gender=Genderless| }} Regirock (レジロック Regirock) is one of the 3 Regis found in the Hoenn region. It is a -type Legendary Pokémon. It is found in the desert. Regirock has a nice Defense stat, and has various Physical & Support moves it can use in battle. One of them is Explosion. The others are Stone Edge, Earthquake, and Curse. Appearance Regirock is a light tan and orange Pokémon with seven little orange dots on it's head that resemble a face. It has two huge orange boulders on it's shoulders and there is one rock right under it's face that is orange, another orange one by it's ankle and three spiky ones on its back. The rest of it's body is a light tan, and it's whole body appears to be made of many separate rocks with cracks between them. Anime Ash battled with the Pyramid King Brandon or Brandon's Regirock to get the Brave Symbol. Unfortunately, Ash lost the battle and had to challenge him again. The Pokémon also made an appearance in Lucario & the Mystery of Mew. Game Info Locations |rubysapphire=Desert Ruins |rsrarity=One |emerald=Desert Ruins |erarity=One |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Pal Park |dprarity=None |platinum=Rock Peak Ruins |ptrarity=One |heartgoldsoulsilver=Trade |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None }} Side Game Locations |RSPinball=Ruins |Trozei=Random Agent Cards, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Buried Relic (15F) (Rock Part or Music Box needed to recruit) |PMD2=Aegis Cave (Regirock Chamber) |Ranger1=Sekra Mountain Range |Ranger2=Vien Forest }} Pokédex Entries | name=Regirock| ruby=Regirock was sealed away by people long ago. If this Pokémon's body is damaged in battle, it is said to seek out suitable rocks on its own to repair itself.| sapphire=Regirock's body is composed entirely of rocks. Recently, a study made the startling discovery that the rocks were all unearthed from different locations.| emerald=A Pokémon that is made entirely of rocks and boulders. If parts of its body chip off in battle, Regirock repairs itself by adding new rocks.| firered=It is entirely composed of rocks with no sign of a brain or heart. It is a mystery even to modern scientists.| leafgreen=It is entirely composed of rocks with no sign of a brain or heart. It is a mystery even to modern scientists.| diamond=Its entire body is made of rock. If any part chips off in battle, it attaches rocks to repair itself.| pearl=Its entire body is made of rock. If any part chips off in battle, it attaches rocks to repair itself.| platinum=Its entire body is made of rock. If any part chips off in battle, it attaches rocks to repair itself.| heartgold=The same rocks that form its body have been found in ground layers around the world.| soulsilver=The same rocks that form its body have been found in ground layers around the world.| black=Its entire body is made of rock. If any part chips off in battle, it attaches rocks to repair itself.| white=Its entire body is made of rock. If any part chips off in battle, it attaches rocks to repair itself.| }} Sprites |rbysapspr = RSRegirock.png |emeraldspr = EmeraldRegirock.gif |frlgspr = RSRegirock.png |IIIback = RegirockBack4.png |rbysapsprs = RSShinyRegirock.png |emeraldsprs = EmeraldShinyRegirock.gif |frlgsprs = RSShinyRegirock.png |IIIbacks = RegirockBack3.png |dpspr = Regirock(DPP)Sprite.png |ptspr = Regirock(DPP)Sprite.png |hgssspr = Regirock(DPP)Sprite.png |IVback = RegirockBack1.png |dpsprs = DPPtShinyRegirock.png |ptsprs = DPPtShinyRegirock.png |hgsssprs = DPPtShinyRegirock.png |IVbacks = RegirockBack2.png |bwspr = Regirock BW.png |bwsprs = Regirock Shiny BW.png |Vback= Regirock Back V.png |Vbacks= Regirock Shiny Back V.png }} Trivia *Regirock is the only one of the Regi Trio that does not have fingers. *In battle, if any rocks fall off Regirock, it will pick up some and put those on it's body. *Regirock is the only one of the Regi Trio to show a letter on its eyes. The letter on Regirock's eyes is H. Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Body style 12 Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:No eggs group Pokémon Category:Rare pokemon